


Before The Moon Rises

by piscean_stories, VirdisDrachen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), But he manages, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, S8 who?, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Some Humor, Top Shiro (Voltron), a twinge of angst, a twinge of humor, but during s8, he's nervous about confessing, it's complaint on some parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscean_stories/pseuds/piscean_stories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: There was that familiar understanding that has always been between them. But more importantly there was love, and like the powerful driving force it was, it was pushing Shiro to finally say the one he’s truly been wanting to say. As far as Shiro was concerned, the line of close friendship and ‘something more’ between them has long since been blurred.And he finally says those three words he's been wanting to tell Keith for a long time.





	Before The Moon Rises

The sigh that left Keith, was audible in the quiet environment. While everyone was out with their friends and family, Keith chose to sit on top of the Black Lion to watch the sunset. He wanted to soak in the relaxing warmth and appreciate the bright oranges and golds mingled in elegant harmony. Spending so much time surrounded by the smooth darkness of space, he had almost forgotten how the heat felt on his skin and it soothed him to his core. 

He realized that returning back to space would make him miss the picturesque view surrounding him. 

But more than admiring the beauty, he sought comfort in it, for what he felt in his heart was a cloudburst of anxiety and looming sadness. Kosmo was glued to his side, whining softly. The cosmic wolf very attuned to Keith’s emotions, but what also gave Keith aways was his shaky hand running through Kosmo’s pelt. Kosmo nuzzled Keith’s thigh to get the young man’s attention.

“It’s okay buddy ... I’m alright.” Keith tried to reassure him with a smile, but he could feel that his smile was weak. 

Kosmo whined again while laying his head on Keith’s lap and looked at him with sad eyes. Keith huffed in defeat he wished he could’ve comforted his companion with that lie as he himself didn’t believe it. He _ wished _ he was fine, but really, he wasn't. 

The reason why was because watching the sunset wasn’t the only reason why Keith sat on Black’s head. Shiro was supposed to be here … Shiro had told him, he would. 

Keith hadn’t really expected the invite, thinking that Shiro would be too busy to hang out. But after their tactical meeting earlier in the day Shiro had asked him what were his plans. Keith said that he would spend time with Krolia before she would have to make some other preparations for the Blades, but that towards the afternoon he wasn’t sure what he’d do. Then they’d both agree to meet up on the Black Lion.

To say that Keith was looking forward to spending time with Shiro was putting it way too lightly. 

And there has he waited, the sun began to dim under the horizon and out of sight, taking Keith’s hopes down with it. Shiro wasn’t coming. The more dark tones dyed the sky, the more Keith became painfully convinced that he and Shiro would spend time together ...

That was when the seeds of doubt began to sprout, they taunted and sneered. They tried to convince him that he wasn't worth anyone's time. Did he do something wrong? Was he a fool for thinking, for  _ hoping _ that Shiro would come, and pour out his feelings, and tell Keith that he returned Keith’s undying feelings? Right … that wouldn’t happen, and Keith admonished himself for thinking otherwise.

Kosmo whined again and poked Keith's cheek with his nose, and in turn Keith hugged him taking comfort in the soft fur. It didn’t stop his thoughts from running amok.

_ “Spend time with the ones you love.” _

Shiro's words echoed in Keith’s head. Shiro loved him, right? Otherwise, he wouldn't have helped him many times before, he wouldn't have felt so awfully guilty for the scar burned into Keith's face, and going to near tears when they talked about it ... That all counted for something, right?

"He'll come Kosmo ... he' … he's never given up on me … and I shouldn’t give up on him .." Keith nuzzled into the soft fur prompting Kosmo to whine again and lick Keith's cheek.

Keith smiled a bit at the gesture from his wolf, but it didn't stop the ache that molded every beat of his slowly fracturing heart. Keith closed his eyes, breathing in the warm breeze that swayed around him. Ever unyielding in his faith on Shiro, Keith waited for what felt like another hour. 

With the sun long gone, the first lights began to twinkle. Keith nodded to himself completely convinced that he was going to spend a lonely night. The wound inside his chest bled out into the cool wind.

"Come on Kosmo ... He's not comin’ ..." Keith murmured softly, barely above a whisper while scratching the wolf's ears. 

Kosmo whined and hesitated for a moment before he stood up after Keith. Even though Keith has resigned himself to the disappointment, he was convincing himself that he would be just fine; that he would put his feelings to the side and carry on like he always did. 

Suddenly Keith felt Black tug at his mind and the mechanical beast stirred beneath his feet. 

It was strange for Black to act without Keith prompting him to. Frowning, Keith lowered himself back down onto Black's muzzle. 

"Woah, easy big fella, what's wrong?" Just as soon as Keith muttered the question Black lowered stood on all fours then lowered his head to the ground. 

Again Keith was confused as to what prompted the Black Lion to do that. The answer came as soon as Black's lower jaw touched the dusty ground. Keith gaped, his eyes widened as soon as they spotted the first hint of white hair and a fond smile splayed from ear to ear.

"Shiro?" The name escaped his lips more breathy than he had intended. Just a moment ago he was doubting Shiro would spare time for him, and then suddenly he was there: his human hand on Black's leg while smiling sheepishly as Keith got off Black, Kosmo following close behind.

"Hey Keith." Shiro waved with his Altean arm. Thereupon, Shiro patted the metal surface and while looking at the Back Lion he very fondly said, "Thanks Black." 

The Lion responded with a soft growl proceeding to then stand on full height, and finally sat down again.

Keith was beyond happy if the rapid beating of his heart was any indication. He walked up to Shiro, but stopped mid way when Kosmo zoomed by him in a blur of glowing blue particles. Next thing Keith knew Kosmo had teleported to topple Shiro to the ground, covering him in licks.

"Oof! Haha, hey! Easy boy!" Shiro said in between chuckles that warmed Keith’s heart. Shiro gently coaxed the cosmic wolf off him with scratches behind the ears.

Even as Keith approached his heart was leaping up to his throat, disbelieving but so very joyful that his earlier assumptions were misplaced.

"I-.. Hey.. I didn't.." Keith fought with his words for a moment before continuing. "I didn't think you were coming." Keith murmured softly as he offered Shiro his hand to help him up.

Shiro took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet in one swift move. Once on his feet again Shiro patted the dust off his uniform, and afterwards he gave Kosmo another pat on the head. Shiro felt awfully bad, and hurt that Keith would think that. But Shiro was determined to make it up to him, so he smiled at him kindly.

“I was held up by some last minute preparations that needed immediate attention.” Shiro had barely finished explaining when Keith worriedly asked,

“Last minute preparations? Is everything alright?”

“Hm?” Shiro blinked at him suddenly looking a little confused before he answered, “Oh! Yes, everything’s fine. Took care of it … I didn’t mean to keep you waiting …” 

Kicking at the dirt beneath his boots Keith crossed his arms and directed his gaze to the ground. He  _ was  _ excited that Shiro showed up, but he wasn't too fond of the fact that he had to wait in doubtful thoughts. But it was alright, Shiro was there and Keith couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he looked up at Shiro again.

“Oh, well, it’s okay. I know we’ve all been busy with preparations and all that." 

"Indeed we have. But I'm here now, and that’s what matters, right?” Shiro used a jovial tone in his voice in hopes that Keith's spirits would lift. And it was promising to see Keith offering him a small, and Shiro would dare say shy, smirk in response. Keith nodded and encouraged Shiro smirked as he proceeded to say, "So! In light of my tardiness I have a little surprise for you."

A surprise? That picked up Keith’s interest and he raised an eyebrow at Shiro who simply gestured with his head behind him. Keith craned his neck to peer over Shiro’s shoulder and was amazed at himself because how could he not notice before the very familiar, and the very  _ big _ hoverbike. Had he been _ that _ focused on Shiro?

“Is that your--?” The last time Keith saw Shiro’s hoverbike was when he was kicked out of the Garrison. But since Keith had his own he had been unable to take it. It actually made him wonder what became of his own red hoverbike, his _ father’s _ hoverbike … It was possibly still around the cave in which they discovered the Blue Lion … It made Keith a little sad to think it could’ve been lost.

“Yea! Can you believe it? I was so surprised to see that the Garrison still had it!” Shiro excitedly walked closer to the machine and knocked on its surface with his prosthetic. Pride and joy evident in his show-off smile. “She was in quite a bad shape, but with Hunk and Matt’s help I managed to put her back in shape.”

Shaking his head, Keith mustered up a disbelieving but broad smile while running his hand over the seat. It brought so many fond memories, every detail was like he remembered. 

Shiro's gaze never left Keith as he watched the younger man reminisce. He loved watching Keith smile, especially when it was so wide.

“Damn … makes me wish I still had mine … I would’ve loved going with you on a ride.” Keith breathed pure nostalgia in every one of his words.

“And who said we aren’t?” Shiro said quickly. The smirk he gave faltered a little when Keith gave him a bewildered look. Shiro elaborated though he stuttered, “I mean, you don’t have yours but, um, there's space for two? And I thought we could, uh, share? If you’re up for it?" 

_ You are the epitome of a debonair Shirogane …  _ Shiro deadpanned to himself as he wanted to crawl inside a hole for being such a blundering mess. And it was amazing how quickly his cheeks flared and he thanked the universe it was dark.

"Sooo ... we going for a ride?" Keith blinked several times at the suggestion, unaware of how cute the action was for Shiro. Keith's tone was hopeful, as if he couldn’t believe his ears. He considered how dense he must’ve sound and quickly corrected that. “I-- of course, I'm for it!” 

But holy shit! Sharing a bike. With.  _ Shiro?!  _ Keith had to breathe out slowly to calm down the rapid beating of his heart. 

“Great!” Bullet dodged, it seemed to Shiro he himself wasn’t so bad at this ‘sauve’ thing … or he wanted to believe so. At least he got Keith to accept, so that in itself was a victory.

Shiro’s toothy smile caused Keith’s heart to flutter. When Shiro turned to rummage in one of the bike’s compartments, Keith had to bite back his bottom lip to contain the sudden giddiness. But he schooled his expression just in time for when Shiro turned around again with two pairs of goggles in his hands.

“As you can see, I was hoping you’d agree and I came prepared.” Shiro handed over one of the goggles to him. 

Keith took the offered object and he shifted on his feet slightly before turning to Black and Kosmo. "Alright buddy, you gotta go with the big kitty here and head back to the Garrison, alright?" Keith murmured to the wolf, scratching behind his ears. Keith looked up at black, smiling a bit. "You know how to get back, and keep my wolf safe," Keith smiled, feeling the lion rumble in affection.

Kosmo followed Keith's order and teleported into Black. Then, the lion took off bidding them both Keith and Shiro a little farewell in their minds. 

Shiro was amazed by what Keith's deep connection to Black could do. The lions have flown on their own before. But Shiro felt that Keith's connection was at a whole other level.

"Whoa… I don't know how you did that, but that was amazing! Since when can you do that?" Shiro questioned breathily and in awe.

Keith shrugged. He trying to be modest by not smiling too much at how good Shiro's praise made him feel. "Figured it out pretty recently. Can't have him do it all the time though. 'Sides, you ask him to get me down when you got here, no?" 

Keith was downplaying his own skill but Shiro was having none of that. "Not like  _ that  _ though _.  _ I had to touch him to communicate. You just told him! And that's just cool." 

Keith chuckled looking down to hide his face just in case his blush was apparent. "Thanks Shiro."

When Keith looked up their gazes locked and both fell into a brief trance. Their eyes drawn to each other's. Keith got a little antsy under the attention. And if Shiro had stared for any longer, he would've just pulled Keith into a kiss. 

"So ... Where exactly are we going with the bike?" Keith asked softly. He was a bit nervous to be sharing a hover bike with Shiro, but he trusted Shiro, always; he was both nervous, and excited.

Shiro smirked then, smug and playful, "That, my dear Keith, is the real surprise." Shiro straddled the bike and patted the spot behind him, "Come."

Keith snorted at Shiro's actions, trying to bite back a grin. Seeing Shiro get on the bike and pat the seat behind him, Keith tried his best not to blush. He chuckled as he slipped the goggles over his head and got behind Shiro.

Damn that back was even broader up close, or Keith wasn't sure if it was just his perception. Regardless, his first urge was to hug Shiro and lay his head between those ample shoulder blades. 

"Uhm ... Here-" Keith sucked in a breath before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Shiro's middle, "Is- Is this okay?" Keith asked softly. The closeness gifted Keith with the vague fragrance of Shiro's cologne and aftershave and Keith had to resist the need to sniff his skin. But Keith didn't realize that he did give into his previous desire to lay his head on Shiro's back.

And as for Shiro, well, his heart really couldn't beat any faster. Keith asking if it was  _ okay? _ Gods, bless him. Shiro had to bite his lip back and grab the handles hard to prevent himself from turning around and just wrapping Keith in his arms and shower him in kisses. 

"Yes, that's fine. You might want to hold on just a little tighter though." Shiro revved the hoverbike and took off. As he sped up, he had the pleasantry of having Keith's sweet warmth against him.

Shiro thought that he even heard Keith gasp subtly in shock as Shiro picked up their speed. Keith immediately tightened his hold, both breathing out softly as they tried to get used to the fast movement in open air. It's been so, so long. 

They cut through the desert, surrounded by the dust they kicked up, and the glittery mantle above their heads. Keith took in the sight of the stars and for once didn't think that they would be returning to them to fight a war. That Shiro was in his arms in that moment and nothing was going to take him away again … Keith was unsure of where they were going, but Keith was just happy to be spending time with Shiro again.

Shiro couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He was very happy for having Keith. But he was also enjoying the thrill of the ride; how pleased he felt whenever he made a perfect swivel in those narrow cliff curves. He missed the wind rushing to his face and through his hair; the smell of desert dust and next time he would ask Keith for a race. Shiro really wanted to make that cliff jump with Keith. 

Speaking of which, the familiar cliff was just up ahead. Shiro smirked as adrenaline rushed welcoming him like an old friend.

"Are you ready for this?" Shiro felt Keith smirking right next to his ear, as Keith's hand engulfed his human hand on the handle. But Shiro didn't miss how Keith's remaining arm tightened and Shiro couldn't be more pleased.

"Step on it." 

It barely took a second for Shiro to do as he was told revved up to full speed. They made the jump just as perfect as they always did, though both of them held their breaths. When they landed safely Shiro and Keith whooped to the top of their lungs; Keith even stretched out both his arms in victory. 

When Keith resumed his hold, to Shiro it felt more like a hug. The both of them were laughing high on adrenaline and on just pure joy. 

After a small while Shiro spotted a little golden light in the distance. They were approaching their destination, and surely enough in the distance a familiar shape started to emerge from the dark.

A little shack in the middle of nowhere slightly lit up by little lanterns Shiro had left on the ground around it. 

"Were here Keith." Shiro said as they approached.

Keith didn’t remember at what point did he closed his eyes but he was getting very comfortable, and was reluctant to open his eyes when Shiro called him. Shiro was so warm and so … huggable. Nonetheless, Keith blinked his eyes open as he lifted his head from Shiro’s back. A confused frown wrinkled his features when he took a better look around. Keith’s eyes widened when he spotted the old, small building.

“No way … This is ---- It’s still standin’?” Keith murmured softly, tone choked up with emotion. He had spent years here, alone and desperate for answers about his best friend. Those memories hurt. But there was also the fact that it was the only other memento he had from his dad, so it wasn’t exclusively bad memories.

It wasn’t until Keith stepped down the hoverbike and took off the goggles, that he noticed the lighted path leading to the entrance. After getting off the bike Shiro held his breath as he watched Keith appreciate the paper lanterns he had set up; they shone in the bright colors of ultramarine, violet, and gold, each lantern set up in that order. The decor looked eloquent while it also gave off a refined feel. 

It took Keith’s breath away yet he masked it with a fond smile. He turned to Shiro not sure of what to say and his silence made Shiro worry if Keith’s reaction was a good or bad sign. 

“Keith?” Shiro gave few tentative steps towards Keith. 

“How did you know it was still here? I could’ve sworn it got destroyed during the war.” And with all the time he spent in the hospital, then preparing for their next voyage to space Keith thought about venturing out and looking for it. 

“I was actually wondering the other day if it was still here, so I decided to come check it out and well,” Shiro gestured to the shack with his prosthetic, “There it is.”

It was amazing to Keith how such a small place still stood, scarred and worn, but proud and strong. And it conjured up an image of his father which made him smile sadly. He then felt Shiro standing beside him and when he looked at Shiro he found than the older man looked worried. 

“Most places are still under restoration, and I wanted to bring you somewhere special, and more private … I didn’t know where else to go so …” Shiro grinned a little sheepish while rubbing the back of his head. “We can find somewhere else if you don’t wanna be here?”

“Whoa, whoa, Shiro,” Keith raised his hands hoping to ease the anxiety on Shiro. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I’m just … surprised? And all of this, it looks so nice.” Keith was being honest when he said that while appreciating the simple decor again. That was when something clicked in his head and he looked at Shiro questioningly. “Is … this why you were late?”

Shiro was worried for a moment that Keith was somehow uncomfortable, and that he had ruined their night. He was relieved to see that Keith was calm and seemed very interested in the decor. But what Shiro thought was the best part was yet to come. He chuckled and while shrugging he said, “In part. There’s something more inside.”

Keith didn’t know what to expect, but he was very interested in whatever the man had planned. He took the first steps towards the entrance, “Ok, why don’t you show me then.”

“Wait!” Shiro blocked Keith’s path, stopping him with his hands raised. “First, you’ll have to cover your eyes. It's another surprise so, no peeking." Shiro walked behind Keith to cover his eyes and pushed him inside.

Keith was amused by the odd antics. The man sometimes had crazy ideas and would get jumpy whenever he did. But it has been a long while since Keith had seen this side of Shiro. 

“What-- Shiro, what are you up to?” Keith chuckled as he outstretched his hands mostly out of instinct. He had full faith that Shiro wouldn’t let him crash into something. 

“You’ll find out soon.” Shiro sing-songed as he carefully lead Keith up the porch and into the shack. 

As soon as they entered there was an exquisite smell of food. It immediately opened up Keith’s appetite with a ferocious roar. He only hoped that Shiro hadn’t heard it … which Shiro did. Shiro thought it was cute but he contained the urge to laugh or voice his thought. Quietly, he lead Keith towards the coffee table until there were a mere steps away, and Shiro took his hands off Keith's eyes.

"Okay, you can look now." 

Keith’s eyes fluttered open, and he had to blink to clear the blur in his sight. The place has been cleaned up and restored just a little. Everything was where Keith left it years ago. His theory board, his  _ pictures …  _ everything was right there. The place was lit up by more, but smaller paper lanterns of the same colors as the ones outside. The old coffee table had been draped with a nice red cloth and on top sat a variety of Keith’s favorite foods.

A small gasp left Keith’s parted lips and Keith smiled softly, trying his best not to let his eyes water. The motive felt so intimate, almost like … a date. 

Keith knew better though. He shook his head to banish the elated feelings blooming in his chest. It couldn’t be date, everything that Shiro was doing was him simply being nice … Yes. They were just having a nice dinner together to spend some time.

Keith was any less taken aback, touched by the whole gesture. “Whoa … Shiro.” 

Shiro chuckled rich and deep, the hint of pride detectable in his entire demeanor. He walked past Keith and stood by the table. But Keith was eyeing him and the food a bit warily. True, that Shiro has gained a reputation of being the worst cook, but he felt a little hurt by Keith’s look. 

"Hey, I know, I know. I'll admit, I  _ am _ a terrible cook. But! You don't have to worry, all of this is Hunk approved. Sure, some things it took me a few times to get it right. But I  _ assure _ you, I was under the guidance of the greatest food Guru Earth has to offer." Shiro showed his confidence by puffing out his chest, and showed off the array of plates carrying Keith's favorite foods and desserts, and there was also a bottle of wine. 

Keith was positive that there was a faint stinging in his eyes, and he tried his best not to let it show. He couldn't help the faintest of blushes on his cheek when saw the wine and paper lanterns. Keith considered himself foolish for suddenly getting so emotional. But it was at moments like those that his love for Shiro threatened to overwhelm him.

"It's ... It's beautiful Shiro ... Thank you ... so much.." Keith murmured softly discretely drying of the tears stuck in his eyes. When he was sure he got rid of them he turned a sweet smile towards Shiro. 

Unbeknownst to Keith, there was still a subtle gloss in his gorgeous eyes of blue and purple. It was not missed by Shiro. And Keith’s smile was so sweet, and so wide that it reached his eyes, it warmed Shiro's heart in a way that he could barely withstand.

"No need to thank me Keith, you deserve it, and so much more. I really wanted to make something nice for you." 

Keith smiled bashfully and it was the most heartwarming thing. Though Shiro told himself he was being biased as it was one of his favorite Keith expressions. It didn’t matter, he loved it. But he didn't immediately realized when the two of them stared at each other for too long. When the two of them realized, Shiro chuckled and cleared his throat, Keith hummed softly as he rubbed the side of his neck. The love they felt for each other drumming in their heart like the distant rumble of fireworks. 

"We should eat. Food will get cold." Shiro had the intent to pull the chair out for Keith when he remembered that there were no seats on the small coffee table. "We'll have to sit on the floor though ... I should've brought some chairs or something. My bad." He apologized with toothy grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith blushed at the response, heart fluttering in his chest. "I-.. It’s okay, I mean, you’ve done so much already. Thank you ... So much … Again." Keith ducked his head shyly. Turning back to the food, Keith smiled fondly. Moving, he sat down in front of the table, patting the spot on the floor beside him. "Come on, let's see how well you did," Keith teased with a wink.

Shiro chuckled at his own expense as he joined Keith on the floor. "Well, it should  _ at least _ be edible. Hunk  _ did _ gave me his approval."

Keith smiled, grabbing a plate, handing it to Shiro. He then took a plate for himself, scooping a spoonful of food onto his plate, and then onto Shiro's. Laughing, he shook his head. "I'm sure it's gonna be great, I'm just teasing." 

"I hope so. I don't want to get blamed for poisoning the Black Paladin of Voltron, don't I?" Shiro opened the wine proceeding to then serve it. Although he  _ was _ joking there was this small irrational part of him that was suddenly panicking at the thought.

"Shiro, I spent  _ two years  _ on the back of a space whale eating basically anything that moved. And before that I ate food goo and Coran's …  _ exotic _ plates. Once. Your food, if approved by Hunk, can't be worse than any of that." Keith was teasing but he did feel bad when Shiro pouted at him. Gosh it was endearing.

"You know, that's  _ not _ making me feel better." 

Keith snorted, "Alright, alright. I was joking, I'm gonna show you just how good it is." 

Keith deliberately brought the fork slowly to his mouth. He felt Shiro's intense gaze on him and Keith could swore he heard the man swallow hard. In truth, the food smelled  _ very _ good, even more so up close. He made a show out of closing his mouth around the fork. He sensed Shiro leaning in a little closer and those eyes never left him. Achingly slow he took his time to savor every last bit of the food.

Keith hummed thoughtfully and he chewed. He paused, hummed again and moved the food to his other cheek, chewed, made a face and hummed again. 

“Soooooooo..?” Shiro prompted, his nerves shaking as he was getting impatient. He did the food especially for Keith, not only to please him but to hopefully impress him. Of course he was itching to know. Keith hadn’t gagged yet so Shiro he should take that as a good sign, no? The moment of truth only came when Keith finally swallowed.

“Oh Shiro … It’s … It was … pretty okay …”

“Oh … really?” Okay, the food was terrible. Keith was trying not to make him feel bad, but Shiro could tell. It didn’t feel any less disappointing, he was really hoping Keith would love it. Shiro tried not to let it show though, he would have to try harder next time. If even wanted to eat anything done by his hands ever again … Shiro would have to have a serious conversation with Hunk.

Seeing Shiro so crestfallen was something Keith couldn’t handle, it broke his heart. At the same time it was endearing and he started to laugh.

“Oh my god, Shiro, no! I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it!” Keith tried to explain he had only been trying to tease him. The laughter only became louder as he saw the realization set into Shiro’s face. 

“Wait,” Shiro frowned at how Keith tried to stifle his laughter behind his hand, “So you were joking?!”

Keith tired to talk but his mouth was strained with his mirth. It earned him getting playfully shoved by Shiro.

“I can’t believe you. And here I was already thinking the worst … I worked really hard, you know?”

In his fit of laughter Keith leaned into Shiro’s upper arm and praised Shiro for his effort, again and again to show Shiro that he was sincere. The food was as delectable as it smelled and Keith enjoyed every bite out of it. Shiro was a little huffy but he was a little amused over easily Keith got him. But, Keith really liked what he cooked and that was a victory Shiro would proudly take.

As the night went on the two chatted and joked as they ate and drank.There was no war, no stress, no responsibilities to wear them down. It was just the two of them and they stretched out time as much as they could. But as the hours ticked away second by second their fear drew closer, the ambient sobered. It wasn’t extremely heavy, just still. They sat side by side, nursing the last of their wine, they were mostly silent and. Each was submerged in their own thoughts and worries about the upcoming war. 

There was one thing in particular in Shiro’s minds. It sat heavily in his chest, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since Shiro saw Keith plummet from the sky along with the other Paladins months ago; After he had carried in his arms a Keith that was dancing so closely to death; after he had spent countless hours by Keith’s side in the hospital ... 

Those days when Keith wouldn’t wake up provided Shiro with a lot of retrospection. Shiro found it ironic that the fear he felt then was what provided full clarity on his feelings concerning Keith. Shiro has thought about it, built up on it ever since then, wanting to get the moment _ just _ right. It had been quite a challenge with all the meetings, restoration, and anything else tied in with their duties as defenders of the universe. 

One of his concerns was, when would he tell Keith _? How_ would he tell Keith? Should he wait, that was always followed by 'is this the right time' question. But what if this was the only chance he would get? 

No. There were going to come back tall, Shiro was determined to make that the case. But, if they were busy down on Earth, he couldn't imagine how busy they would be up in space with their plans for liberation. Regardless of the outcome, Shiro was set on taking his chance before there was any more 'buts' or 'what if’s.'

Keith needed to know.  _ He _ needed Keith to know. 

"Keith? Are you ... concerned about what's gonna happen? When we leave again for space?" It wasn't the way Shiro wanted to bring up his feelings towards Keith, it wasn't like he had envisioned it. But not everything always went as planned, so Shiro just went with his gut and let it flow naturally.

Keith was content in the hours and time they were spending together. It had been so long since they have had moments like this. He was swallowing another sip of wine when Shiro's question came unbidden.

Keith tilted his head at Shiro as he considered the question and its answer. Softly he murmured, "I mean ... yeah … of course I do. But I kinda don't think too much about it. I mean, we've done a lot of things, things we never even dreamed of. I don't know what tomorrow may bring. But we just … focus on the 'now,' right? Believe that we'll make it through."

Shiro supposed that that made sense and he nodded softly at his glass of wine. "Right. I for one can't stop thinking about it ... It's funny, how at the beginning we all thought that all we had to do was defeat Zarkon, and that the next time we would come back to Earth that would be all." Shiro scoffed softly. Looking at everything now made everything feel like it was another lifetime. It was a strange feeling. 

"For all that we've been through, one would think I would be prepared but in reality ... remembering everything that's happened only makes me much more restless ... I ... don't want to lose anyone." The 'I don't want to lose you' was left hanging on the top of Shiro's tongue.

Keith nodded, looking over at Shiro while taking another sip of his wine. "Yeah.. It's been a lot to deal with. There was _ a few _ times I didn't think I was gonna make it out of this. Especially with Naxzela." Keith trailed off softly, recalling the distant but painful memory in his head. 

That had been a rough time. Keith sighed, tipping back the rest of his wine in his glass, finding comfort in the burning sensation in his throat. However, he realized too late what he said, and he looked just as Shiro was looking at him with a quickly blooming horror in his eyes.

Shiro wasn’t an idiot and he knew Keith wasn’t a stranger to danger, though vague the implication of Keith’s words would go over Shiro’s head. A frown etched on Shiro’s features and Keith swallowed hard. He hoped that he would never have to tell Shiro about Naxela. 

"Naxzela?” Shiro’s tone was low but it was also tight. The shameful dip of Keith’s head told Shiro that he wasn’t going to like what Keith was going to say. When Keith was quiet too long Shiro prompted again, “Keith, What happened in Naxzela?"

Keith stiffened up at the repeated question, gaze slowly sliding over to Shiro. He frowned slightly, sighing before looking over at him. "I …” Keith sighed again, long the second time around, while hanging his head. “I told Matt, well, practically begged him not to tell you but. In Naxzela, when Voltron was- under the shield and unable to move and fight.. I tried to-.." Keith's voice shook slightly. "I  _ was _ going to fly into the shield. To destroy it.”

It was something that was in the past, but Shiro felt a knot tightened in his chest, and a lump forcing him to swallow hard. Keith seemed to have noticed and he attempted to justify himself, talking almost in one breath.

“Your lives were on the line and I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I-I did the first thing I could think of to save you guys, and the universe needed Voltron and ---” Keith was talking too fast causing his lips to go dry. He licked them and took a deep breath and quickly finished the sentence in a murmur. “Lotor showed up just in time. " 

Shiro's pupils flickered subtly as he frowned deeper at Keith as he recalled the events described through Keith's uncertain voice. It evoked the terrifying image of Keith crashing with the small Galra ship, so crisp and clear that Shiro had to take a moment to calm down. He wanted to question why would Keith go to such a drastic decision, or why he never mentioned it before. 

But was Shiro really in a position to question, when he thought that if he had been in Keith’s shoes, and in such a desperate situation with little to no options, Shiro would’ve most likely done the same. 

It was very apparent in the entirety of Keith’s body language that it was a hard thing for him to talk about. He was avoiding Shiro’s gaze at all costs, knees brought up to his chest just like he did when he wanted to shield himself from the world around him. 

It really got to Shiro. No matter how afraid, or worried, and perhaps even a little angry Shiro was, the last thing Keith needed was a lecture, or a guilt trip. 

Another calming breath, and a proper arrangement of thoughts shortly after, Shiro felt ready to talk to Keith. His words came to a screeching halt when he heard Keith sniffle. Shiro’s attention was immediately back on Keith. 

“In case you’re wondering why I did it, I was desperate. It was the only way I could think of saving you guys.” Keith was doing his best to keep his tears from falling and it was breaking Shiro’s heart. But if Keith was talking he ought to let him talk and let one of many old wounds finally bleed free of the poison, so that in turn, it could heal. 

“I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to give up on myself like you’ve always told me … But in comparison to saving Voltron, the biggest hope we have for peace the universe,” Keith let out a humorless chuckle while tilting his head up to keep the tears in, “My significance seemed so … meaningless. Besides, better me than the whole team, right?”

Keith hated digging up those ugly thoughts and feelings back up again. They hurt deeply, he wasn’t proud of them, and he didn’t want to face Shiro being so disappointed in him. Never bringing up Naxela to Shiro was something he wasn’t happy with. But Keith had decided he could live with it. Curse himself for being so careless, Shiro was probably going to be so angry at him for lying. Keith closed his eyes painfully, bracing himself as he wasn’t prepared to receive that scorn.

But neither was Keith prepared for when Shiro couldn’t take Keith’s depreciation anymore, and without any hesitation was pulled into a warm, and safe embrace. 

The unforeseen move released a small startled gasp from Keith, also leaving him wide eyed and unsure what to do. Keith felt Shiro’s steady, but deep breaths in the heave of his chest against his own. Shiro’s human hand cupped the back of Keith’s head, while Keith instinctively buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder like he always did. 

And let himself break, shaking and vulnerable.

“I-.. I'm so so-sorry. Please, don’t be disappointed in me, I was just--”

“ _ Don’t. _ ”

Keith went silent as soon as the firm command was given. His arms still shook were they were wrapped around Shiro’s back and he kept his face against Shiro’s shoulder.

“Don’t, Keith. Don’t apologize.” Shiro massaged the back of Keith’s head while rocking him very softly. “It’s a scary thought, to think that we could’ve lost you back then.” Shiro cupped both sides of Keith’s head and gently pushed him away to look into his eyes. He needed to make sure his words got through. “That _ I  _ could’ve lost you. I would have never live it down if I had.”

An owlish blink of purple-blue and then the bearer of such eyes spoke, “Aren’t you … mad at me? Or disappointed?”

Shiro closed his eyes for the duration of the long breath he exhaled through his nose. He shook his head, “No Keith. For a moment I thought I was going to be mad … but I know you, and to be honest, if it had been me, I would’ve done the same thing. I’m the _last_ person who can give you a lecture.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, Keith’s tears rolling down in silence, and some gathering in Shiro’s. Using his metal thumb Shiro swiped away one falling drop and his lips twitched up just a bit. 

"You're here ... That's all that matters to me Keith. Without you, my life would be very different … and one.. That I wouldn’t want.”

The beat Keith’s heart gave was so strong, he swore it was going to burst out of his chest. Getting his own words thrown back at him hit him so hard that he had to take in a very long shaky breath to stifle a sob. He pressed his eyes shut to squeeze out more tears and he just took comfort in Shiro’s hold.

“Funny … when I was going for that shield, I was really scared that I would lose  _ you  _ too …” Keith brought up his hand to lace with Shiro’s human arm, the one over Keith’s scar. 

Neither of them paid much attention on how slightly more intimate this was moment was becoming, in comparison to all the ones they’ve had before. It was nice, and cathartic. Keith felt liberated from a weight so old he had completely gotten used to it. 

There was that familiar understanding that has always been between them. But more importantly there was love, and like the powerful driving force it was, it was pushing Shiro to finally say the one he’s truly been wanting to say. As far as Shiro was concerned, the line of close friendship and ‘something more’ between them has long since been blurred. 

"Keith." Shiro was sure of what he felt, but he was also a little nervous and he had to lick his lips a few times before continuing. "With all that's been going on: the war, protecting Earth, restoration efforts, the preparations and admittedly ... my own uncertainty... I-I've been bottling up some things up that I just can’t any longer.

And what I'll say next is not as just my closest friend. You've become more than that … so much more. I don't know if this the right time or not, but to be honest I don't care. So, Keith. I love you."

Keith listened, intent on never missing a word, phrase, sentence that left Shiro's lips. Each pronunciation building up in Keith's chest with an intensity that threatened to leave him breathless. When those three words were uttered, the feelings in him burst, leaving him like he was floating without any ground to land on. 

Shiro  **loved** him. 

Keith didn't respond right away, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape.

"I-.. I didn't think you-- even liked me as a f-friend.. Y-you've been distant and-.. God, Shiro... I love you more than anything else in this universe, and-.." He was getting choked up, and it was embarrassing, to say the least.

"Oh Keith...." Shiro hugged him closely and softly rocked him. It hurt to hear Keith say that Shiro didn't like him even as a friend and he felt awful for causing such an outrageous thought.

"I'm sorry Keith ... But of course I don't dislike you. I'm not the best person when it comes to expressing my feelings so I had to take a little time to set them straight." Shiro threaded his fingers through Keith's soft hair as he continued to rock him softly. "Being a little distant was perhaps not the best way to deal with it. But to be honest I was panicking and I liberated that by focusing on our mission ... Then there was that time you spent in the hospital and if anything had happened to you...." Shiro shook his head not wanting to even think about the scenario. He still felt the fear he had back then. He focused instead on the man in his arms, and that Keith was there and breathing. 

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long while too. It’s part of the reason why I did all this. I wanted to make you happy ... just like you make  _ me _ happy. My only regret is that it's taken me  _ this _ long to realize the real extent of my love for you." Shiro planted a kiss on the top of Keith's head. Although he was hesitant at first because he wasn’t sure if Keith was already comfortable with that kind of affection. 

Keith was more than okay with it however as he melted more into Shiro’s arms. Hearing Shiro admit all of that made Keith’s heart ache in the best way. Overwhelmed and feeling more love than ever before. Sure, his dad had loved him, his mother loved him, and as did the other Paladins … but the love he was feeling now was much different, and it filled him in a different way and he felt all the more whole for it.

It made it more difficult for Keith to quell his tears, but feeling that chaste kiss on his head reminded him that it was alright to be vulnerable. This was Shiro, the one person who has seen his deepest wounds and his soul laid bare so many times before. So, Keith sniffed softly, smiling as he relished in the affection Shiro showed him. But out of the blue, as Keith laid there and replayed Shiro’s words in his mind, Keith realized a tiny detail.

“Wait.” Keith looked up at Shiro as he dried one of his eyes, “So, does this mean you’ve just invited me on a date? Without me even knowing?” 

Shiro pursed his lips and his expression wrinkled in thought. He was feigning though, as that has totally been his plan from the get go. He shrugged a shoulder and answered with fake nonchalance, “If you want to see it that way, sure.”

"You're such a mess Shiro. But I don't care. You're  _ my _ mess." Keith smiled broadly and so affectionately, his eyes even seemed to shine. 

Shiro sighed a bit dramatically just for show, hoping it got him to see more of Keith's wonderful smile. "I know I'm a mess. But hey, I really did put my heart into all of this just for you! And the food wasn't so bad! ... I hope?"

Keith laughed, grinning as he shook his head. He decided to be playful when he replied. "Hmmmm, I will admit, I didn’t taste anything burnt, so, you're doing good so far." 

Keith was teasing him again, but Shiro didn’t take him to heart and comically pouted in response to the comment.

Keith leaned into Shiro with a grin, laughing softly.He murmured softly. "But I'm glad you did this for me. For  _ us _ . I appreciate it.”

Shiro felt proud at the compliment, he even puffed out his chest a little, "I'll have to keep practicing then to make some more romantic dinners. But I'm glad you liked it." Shiro knew he could get used to this. He hoped with all his heart that they could have more of this after the war was over. He wholeheartedly believed that they could have more moments like this … wherever they may be ...

Keith smiled, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. "We'll have to make some dinner together too, sometime." 

Keith entertained the thought in his head, along with other moments they could share, whether it was on Earth of space. Neither of them was sure what the future had in store for them both individually, and as a couple but they would always fight for each other as they always have.

Keith hummed happily leaning into Shiro’s touch, watching the subtle shimmer in gunmetal eyes. Shiro cradled Keith's face to look into those beautiful dual tone eyes, and so fond and full of love he asked a burning question. 

"So ... can I kiss you?"

Keith couldn't help but snort a small laugh at Shiro's question, smiling and gazing up at him through his lashes. "Why do you even ask?" 

Shiro smirked and shrugged because honestly, he didn’t know. 

Without giving Shiro the chance, Keith eagerly leaned up, letting their lips meet in a chaste meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sheith month theme of: Confession/Listen
> 
> This has been an extremely fun piece to work with and we're very excited for what we have in store.   
> We hope that you all have enjoyed this work and that are looking forward to the rest!  
> Thank you for reading and comments are appreciated but kudos and shares are as well~~~


End file.
